


Theory Of Relativity

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [55]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I hope this is okay, I've never written for Big Bang Theory. Written in response for this request "Sherlock/Big Bang Theory crossover please. I don't care how, I don't care why. I just want Sheldon and Sherlock in the same room." by Anon at Sherlock BBC Kink Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory Of Relativity

The oddest day of Leonard's life starts with a ordinary knock on the door.

"Leonard door!" Sheldon calls while he works - not looking up and perhaps not realizing that Leonard is in the room already, but he can't be bothered to get up and answer the door which isn't ten feet from him. Leonard, with a roll of his eyes, answers it.

"Hullo." There are two men at the door, one tall, dark and wearing a black coat, the other shorter, blond and sturdy with a sweater on. He looks a little friendlily, and is at least smiling - so Leonard smiles back.

"Can I help you?" Leonard asks, a little worriedly.

"Yeah, uh, hi - we're looking for a Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" The blond man asks, by his accent he's from England. Leonard was curios, worried, and now is a bit alarmed. What would someone from so far away want with Sheldon?

"He lives here." The taller and darker of the two strangers states like it's a fact of life. He doesn't look happy about it, either.

"Go away." Sheldon demands, just out of sight beyond the door. Leonard feels, suddenly, as if he's being used as a shield, and Sheldon is hiding from these two.

"Shelly." The tall and dark one almost sing-songs. The blond's eyes are wide and he looks a little startled at his friend.

"Sherlock..." He says, almost questioningly.

"Who are you?" Leonard asks, deciding to worry about one thing at a time.

"I'm Dr. John Watson - he's Sherlock Holmes." The blond answers, quickly, as if glad for the bit of normalcy.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter." He replies, because apparently they know of Sheldon already.

"Yes, yes, physicist, geek, comic books - video games, and yet you want to be social? You've strange tastes in roommates. Now do get out of the way." It's very hard, but Leonard stands his ground, thinking of all the times he's been bullied and beaten, and now Sherlock looms over him and he won't move - Leonard draws the line at being intimidated in his own home.

"Go away." Sheldon demands, again, Leonard looks back and sees that he's sitting in his Spot, knees drawn up under his chin and looking at the doorway with a sort of dread.

"Meemaw sent me." Sherlock smirks at Sheldon over Leonard's head, and it's as if he doesn't even notice Leonard.

"How do you know Sheldon's grandmother?" Leonard asks, taken aback, and Sherlock is quick to focus on him. That focus unnerves Leonard to the point of chills that run down his spine and goosebumps along his skin. That stare is very creepy, eerily like being a microorganism and having a microscope shoved in your face.

"She's my grandmother as well. Sheldon, I've come to collect you." There is something like victory shining in those gleaming grey eyes. He won't take no for a answer, Leonard is sure.

"You can't make me go with you, Sherly. Leonard, don't let him take me." Leonard wonders how, exactly, he's supposed to stop them - he doesn't say it, of course, but hopes standing in the way will be enough to deter them. Sherlock's look to him seems almost approving.

"Take you where?" Leonard asks, and it's John Watson: looking back and forth between Sherlock and Sheldon, that actually answers.

"A family reunion." John is plainly confused, while Leonard is rather amused that a family reunion could cause such fuss. Then again this is Sheldon's family...

"Well, shouldn't Mary have picked him up, or Missy?" Leonard has never met Sheldon's elder brother, George Cooper Jr. but Sheldon's assured him - once - that he is alive. Then he'd said something about the FBI.

"Maryweld and Millicent have already been contacted and collected." Put that way, it doesn't really sound like a friendly family gathering. Leonard only blinks blankly at the names, thinking a moment on the names Mary and Missy, and that it makes sense, the shorting, as it's clearly done with Sheldon's own name as Shelly.

"George involved, didn't he?" Sheldon looks suspicious, and not a little paranoid.

"Of course Mycroft and he planned it, what did you except?" Sheldon glances to the window, and fidgets, as if he's thinking about jumping. Leonard, not a little alarmed, steps back from the door to head to the window, blocking that way - just in case. He'd rather Sheldon left by a the door with his...cousin, even if he is being kidnapped (can you be kidnapped by your family?).

"I don't go to family reunions, Sherly. I won't." Sherlock sighs, long suffering, and steps into the apartment.

"You will, Shelly, because it's Meemaw, and she is expecting you - and my case won't be finished until I deceiver you." Sherlock says case like Sheldon says "physics", with intent interest. He shrugs, as if it is going to be a closed case, even if neither of them like it - because that's just how Sherlock works.

Sheldon's face falls, reading that determination.

"Where is this family reunion?" Leonard doesn't know if he wants to know to just check if it's real, or to avoid it at all costs in the future.

"I don't know yet, I need Sheldon to work out the geology with me." Sherlock freely admits this lack of knowledge, but Sheldon's lip curls.

"For you, you mean. If you had only become a real scientist instead of a made-up career like a consulting detective, you wouldn't need me for...cases." Sherlock's lips quirk.

"Then where would our brothers be?" Muses the elder cousin, putting a piece of folded paper with a scrawled formula beside Sheldon's Spot.

With a jerky movement, Sheldon takes it, sneers and says "Texas" like a curse.

"Meemaw is waiting, come along cousin dear." Startlingly, Sheldon does as asked by Sherlock, if looking smug in his stride. Leonard sees it, even if Sheldon does, that Sherlock's almost-smile is protective and proud. John and he trade a look, and Leonard decides that his curiosity is likely to get him killed, cat or no cat-like features, as he follows Sheldon out pausing only to grab his key to 4A.


End file.
